The Price of the Job, part 1
by BlackArmor1066
Summary: Gotham Detective katherine Mcknight suddenly finds herself in the middle of her first major case, and soon face to face with an unexpected partner. However the case starts to take a toll on her emotionally.


After being up for 24 hours on a case nothing feels better than the moment my head first hits my pillows. It wasn't even a case I cared about. This might make me sound bad but after 4 years as a cop in Gotham, catching the guy who shot a drug dealer isn't very rewarding. Id says the guy was doing the city a favor, but he was an even bigger piece of filth than the guy he shot. Most people would say I'm jaded for not caring about this victim, They're probably right. But in this job if you care then you wont survive. You almost have to be a robot. Sure we put a violent criminal in jail, and a drug dealer is off the street. But some other scumbags have already taken their places. It's like this most of the time. There are rarely any innocent victims. Since being promoted to detective 2 years ago I think I might have had 2 cases where the victim was actually a good person. Most people think that the police and the other emergency service make a difference, but we really don't. We just clean up the mess, we are the garbagemen. Some guy shoots a loser drug dealer, we catch the shooter and the Paramedics save the victim. Soon he will be out of the hospital and back selling drugs. And knowing the way our court system works the shooter will be back on the street in no time. On nights like this after 24 hours, 6 cups of coffee, and a mountain of paperwork I find myself wondering what's the point of it all.

At first the sound of my phone ringing seems to be part of my dream. I don't remember what I was dreaming about, the only dreams I remember are the nightmares. The ringing was like a knife piercing into my ears. Waking up I looked at my phone the name at the bottom of the screen read "Decarlo". Fumbling with the phone I swiped the screen and put it to my ear, my head still on the pillow and my eyes closed.

"McKnight" I said into the speaker

"Kat, its Mike"

"I know, what is it?"

"I need you back here, Ill explain when you get here"

"Why?, we just finished a case"

"Yeah, and everyone else is still on their cases, that's why we are up next again"

"This is bullshit Mike, just give me a few hours and Ill be in"

"No, this ones important. We are all tired. This is what you sign up for when you transferred into Major Crimes. Be here in a half hour or I'm coming to pick you up" Mike said with an irritated tone.

"Okay Jesus, What time is it?"

"01:00, see you soon" Then Mike hung up the phone.

01:00, I had only slept for 2 hours, I was used to being up for long periods of time, but lately it was wearing on me. I considered closing my eyes to try and get a few more minutes of sleep. But the last time I did that I slept for another 2 hours, and I woke up to Mike pounding on my door. I was still a rookie at Major Crimes, After transferring over from the Robbery Unit 6 months ago. Crawling out of bed I went into the bathroom and started searching through the cabinets for a hair tie. Looking up in the mirror at my reflection I realized that I had cut my hair short a few days ago. Before I had long brown hair down to my shoulders my whole life. Last week I decided to chop it all off after a suspect got ahold of it during an arrest that went south. Within 10 minutes I was dressed and ready to head out the door. Most detectives are men and wear a suit and tie, they go for the classic G Man look. I never thought a womans pants suit had the same intimidating look as the guys suits. I went with a different look, jeans with black leather boots, a white button up shirt, and black leather jacket with my badge around my neck on a chain. My gun holders on my right hip, magazines and handcuffs in leather pouches on the left side. Walking down the stairs of my apartment complex I looked at my phone. It read "new voicemail mom"

"Hi Kat, its your mom, obviously. Id say I'm surprised you blew us off again, but I'm not. Your brother was having a good day and was actually ready to come to the city. Shockingly you didn't show up. Hope you were doing something important"

Voice mails like this were getting more and more common.

Precinct 21 is one of the oldest in the city, and it shows. The tile in the hall was discolored, the lights dim and flickering. Uniformed beat cops walked the halls with papers or escorting suspects from cells to interrogation rooms. Sitting at the desk was Linda, a secretary in her late 50s. She was sorting through a stack of papers the size of her desk.

"Kat didn't you just leave?" she said

"Yes, you have any coffee made back there" I replied

"Of course Honey" she said to me with a friendly smile.

With everything that happened around here she was always smiling. She always called me honey also, well not just me, any of the newer detectives. She had been at this Precinct for over 25 years though, she knew how things went better than most.

I pushed open the door to our office. An old wooden door with a weathered sign on the front that read "Major Crimes". Everyone in the room turned and looked at me when the door opened, the load creaking noise of the door made it impossible for anyone to come in quietly. It also made it impossible to sneak out for a few minutes. My partner Michael Decarlo stood by his desk holding a cup of coffee. He wore the same wrinkled grey suit that he had on a few hours ago when I had left. Mike had been training me when I started, even though I was off my training period he still treated me like a rookie. In his mid 40's Mike had been on the job for 17 years, and had been apart of Gotham PDs most infamous cases. He was even part of the task force set up to catch The Batman when he first appeared in the city.

"There you are" Mike said "Lets go"

"Where" I asked.

"Upstairs, conference room"

"What, why up there?"

"This ones big" Mike said. "an actual Major Crime"

Upstairs in the conference room was a mish mash of detectives from difference units. Major Crimes, Homicide, Missing Persons, Crime Scene unit and the Medical Examiner. The only face in the room I really recognized was Lieutenant Bullock. Harvey Bullock was another G.C.P.D legend he'd been around for everything from the Joker, to Scarecrow. He had even been the commissioners partner back in the day. Rumors that he was a crooked cop had been floating around for years. Don't get me wrong he's kind of a prick who doesn't care. But he's not corrupt.

"Harvey this is my rookie" Mike said pointing to me.

"Harvey Bullock" He said while putting an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Katherine McKnight, Mikes Partner" I said emphasizing the word partner.

"Sure kid" Bullock said as he walked to the front of the room.

"Lets get started people" Bullock said.

We all took a seat around the large rectangular table that was probably as old as the building. A detective I had never see before walked around passing out folders. Opening the tan folder the papers inside were still warm, probably coming out of the copier less than 5 minutes ago. The first page was a report from the Crime Scene unit supervisor. It was filled with spelling error, and nothing was punctuated. The document looked as thought it had been written quickly with no proof reading. The paper was a crime scene description with measurements and a list of tagged evidence. The next page shocked me a little. Not enough that anyone noticed but I felt my eyes widen and a quick rush of adrenaline come over me. It was a picture of a body, a young woman not much older than me. Her body was disfigured, mutilated, and it looked as if she had been painted with make up.

"The fuck is this Mike?" I asked harshly.

"The Lieutenant will explain" he replied calmly.

Bullock stood in front of a computer hooked up to a projector, a cigarette hung from his mouth. He began clicking on he computer and looking back at the wall toward the images projected on the screen. Nothing was happening, he kit the keyboard harder.

"Let me do it Harvey" The detective who had passed out the folders said.

After a moment of computer work a large photo of the crime scene appeared on the screen. The photo was taken from the top of a ladder and showed a birds eye view of the crime scene. In the photo was a large field, probably an empty lot down in the warehouse district from the looks of it. Center frame of the picture was the body.

"So yeah" Bullock said "This body was found about 4 hours ago by workers down by the warehouse district. Its pretty obvious this isn't some petty murder. The body is mutilated, the face had been cut around the mouth in the shape of a smile, and she's painted with white and red make up like The Joker. Basically some fucked up shit." He said turning away from the projector to look at the group.

"I know what you are all thinking" he continued. "The Joker is still locked away in his cell at Arkham. No I.D. on the victim, shes in her mid 20s, Dr. Young thinks she is around 27. The Crime Scene techs are running her Prints, DNA and checking dental records as we speak. But as of this moment she is Jane Doe. Dr. Young is the Medical Examiner on call, she will give everyone some details"

Dr. Young was in her 30's but the job had aged her, her face was weathered and there was already a hint of grey in her black hair. She didn't even get up to speak. I had worked with her once before, and something told me this wasn't her first time with a case such as this. From her seat she talked to the group while looking down at her phone. She had a nonchalant manner as if this was just another day at the office for her.

"Like Detective Bullock said she's in her mid 20's I'm guessing 27 based on her dentition but it's a rough estimate, could be plus or minus a few years. She has multiple lacerations to her face on each side of her mouth. The incisions are smooth, probably made with a scalpel, but there are multiple cuts. Who ever did it is probably not used to cutting into skin, he didn't know much force to use, or how deep to cut. So he made multiple cuts over and over to get through the skin. It's the kind of cuts we see from new surgical residents or medical students; they don't realize how much force is actually needed to make a real incision. Her body has multiple bruises in different stages of heeling, indicating she was being beaten for a period of a few weeks. She either had an abusive boyfriend, or the killer had her captive for a long period of time. By the looks of the ligature marks on her wrists and their stage of heeling I would guess the latter. As for her cause of death she has a very rough laceration around her throat. It looks as if her killer tried to straggle her with a metal wire."

"Tried to?" asked a homicide detective named Gomez asked from across the table.

"Yes the wire actually cut into her neck lacerating her trachea she died from hypoxia due to that" Dr. Young explained again with a tone of voice that made her sound all to used to such horrific injuries.

"I don't see the cut on her neck in the picture" said Mike

"You wont, there is white face make up over it"

"So he killed her and them painted her up?" Mike asked

"Looks that way" Young replied with a bored tone. "The facial lacerations are also post mortem"

Lieutenant Bullock stood up in front of the group once more, a fresh cigarette bounced from his lips as he spoke to us.

"So there is no question this is related to The Joker. Like I said he is still locked up, but with all the loser henchman he has working for him he probably has something in the works from his cell. Arkham's investigators say they are looking into it. But Arkham Asylum's got more leaks than the Mexican Navy" Bullock said as he exhaled a large drag of cigarette smoke.

"Now as Dr. Young stated it looks like the victim was held captive for several weeks. That means Missing Persons dropped the ball, or this girl has no friends or family to report her missing."

"Hey fuck off" A short balding detective at the edge of the table said.

"Hey you know its true Scherm" Bullock said with a laugh.

"Detectives Gomez and Browning from homicide will be taking the lead on this, anything you find goes to them, they will report to me, and ill report to the commissioner. They will work with Dr. Young and Crime Scene on the evidence that was found, Detectives Buss and Scherm from Missing persons will be trying to get an Identity on Miss Jane Doe. And Detective Decarlo and his Rookie will go talk with the guy who found the body"

I hated being called a Rookie, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. I was still shocked at the relaxed attitude the senior detectives had toward all of this. But with everything that has happened in this city I guess they are used to it. Maybe my uneasiness toward this was what made me a rookie.

Mike and I walked through a crumbling warehouse, dark with water leaking from the roof. In a grungy office that smelt like a wet basement we spoke with the worker who found the body. He looked like a typical junkie, fidgeting and itching his arm he told us that he had gone for a walk around the warehouse district on his break when he found the body. Which probably meant he went out to find a place to shoot up. After 20 minutes of interviewing him he told us nothing useful.

"Now what?" I asked Mike as we left the warehouse.

"Lets start visiting some of the Jokers old associates" Mike said.

After a little research Mike and I found a man named Daniel Vega, who lives three blocks from where the body was found. A known employee of The Joker he went to trial for his involvement with The Joker when he poisoned the water supply. Vega never saw jail time though; his lawyer got him out on an insanity plea. Sitting in the car outside his building I thumbed through his file. Studying his mugshot gave me the creeps. The guy looked like someone who would be capable of this kind of crime. Bald, with crooked teeth and a thousand yard stare, I showed mike the picture.

"Check this creep out, looks like he's on the 3rd floor" I said.

"Lets go" Mike said.

It was raining now, I flipped the collar on my jacket as we walked toward the building. A classic slum lord apartment, dimly lit, paint peeling off the walks. Cockroaches scrambling around the floor and rat droppings in the corners of the hall. The stairs creaked as we ascended up to the 3rd floor.

"I don't see any cats, But by the smell I know there is one here" I said to Mike.

"Way more than one" He replied.

Reaching Vega's door Mike and I stood on opposite side on the door. I drew my pistol and held it behind my back while Mike knocked hard on the door.

"Daniel Vega, Police we need to talk". Mike shouted

From inside we heard the sound of footsteps running back and forth. Mike banged on the door again.

"Come to the Door, do it now" he shouted.

Again we heard the sound of foot steps, then the sound of something heavy crashing to the floor.

"Did you hear that" Mike said "sounds like someone's in trouble"

"Yeah it sure does" I said with a smirk.

"Want to do the honors?" he asked.

"Of course!"

The door to Vega's apartment was so old, and the wood was to rotten that the whole door split into 2 pieces when my boot hit it. I've kicked down doors before and it is almost never that easy. It usually takes 3 of 4 good kicks. Inside we found Vega's trying to climb out of a window. A small end table lay on the floor where he was trying to scramble out the window. His apartment was disgusting, trashed and rotten food was strewn everywhere. Mike ran forward grabbing him by the back of his belt and pulled him back out of the window and into the apartment. Mike quickly gave Vega a pat down and placed him in a chair.

"Kat take a look around" Mike instructed

Vega's bedroom was a lot like the rest of his apartment, littered with trash and the walls were covered with newspaper articles. Multiple medication bottles were lined up on the dresser. Examining the bottles, most where heavy antipsychotics. Lithium, Geodon, and Respiradol. The dates showed the bottles where filled 3 months ago and were a 30 day supply. The bottles were almost completely full. Going back into the living room I could hear Mike talking to Vega with his interrogation voice.

"What have you been up to lately Danny?" He asked.

Vega sat in the chair stammering and rambling nonsensical about things.

"The newspapers, its in the newspapers" he repeated.

When I came into the room Mike looked up and asked me .

"You find anything?"

"Looks like he's a Schizophrenic, he hasn't taken his medications in months" I said holding up the bottles. I don't think hes our guy Mike"

"What do you mean?" Mike said with surprise "He used to work for The Joker and he's a psycho who's off his meds. It totally fits."

"No it doesnt" I replied, "Most Schizophrenics aren't violent. The Joker is well know for getting the mentally ill to help him. When he did he probably didn't even know he was helping The Joker. Besides look at him, he has no idea what's going on and look at this place it's a dump. You really think he could organize a murder like this".

Mike looked mad, he wasn't used to me questioning him. He was old school too, a bit closed-minded. A lot of the old timers don't understand mental illness; he thinks that schizophrenia means people are crazed murders.

"Enough with that liberal crap Kat, this guys a psycho and he knows something"

Mike turned back toward Vega and began to yell at him.

"Who's the girl, where did you take her!"

My phone began to ring, looking at my phone it was a number I did not recognize. I considered not answer, but it was an excuse to get away from Mike for a seconds.

"Detective McKnight" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Rookie, its Bullock" The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Yes sir"

"You guys still at shit hole apartment?"

"Yes sir" I answered.

"Forget it, There's another body. Just found over on 35th street. Forget that Vega freak, head over there patrol is just arriving"

Going back into the apartment Mike was still yelling at Vega, who was now on the floor, with a terrified look on his face. He kept repeating over and over the same thing about newpapers"

"Mike, Enough we have to go" I shouted.

"Go, why this freaks about to crack"

"Its not him Mike, they just found another body, Bullock needs us over there now."

"What! Another?"

"Yeah, lets go"

Pulling up to the crime scene the sun was just beginning to appear in the sky. A patrol officer pointed to the back alley. Yellow police tape was being strung everywhere. Lifting the tape and walking under it into the alley we were met by the Patrol Sergeant. Like many older officers his face was weathered, and he looked tired."

"Detectives McKnight and Decarlo" I said pointing to myself then to Mike.

The Patrol Sergeant didn't introduce himself he just nodded to us and pointed down to the end of the alley.

"Body is down there. Some pretty fucked up stuff. Look like Joker type of work". He said

"Who found the body?" I asked.

"Paramedics" He said pointing to an Ambulance at the end of the alley with 2 Paramedics standing outside.

"Medics were posted on the corner here between calls. The tall one there went down the alley to take a leak and found her"

In the alley the scene was similar to the previous one. The body was the same, young girl cuts and make up on her face. The wall of the alley had the words "Ha Ha Ha" Painted in red; At least I hoped it was paint. Within 20 minutes Bullock, Dr. Young and about 8 Crime scene techs were there. All the techs running about taking pictures, and measurements.

"Hey Kat" Mike shouted from the end of the alley "Go get a statement from the Medic"

I always liked the Paramedics, when I worked patrol we ran calls with them pretty often. They even treatment me once when I got knocked out in a fight with a huge crack head. I had never met this medic though.

"You the one who found her" I said walking over to their ambulance

"Yeah" said the tall blond medic with glasses.

"I'm Detective McKnight" I said

"Matt" he replied.

"What happened?" I asked

"We just cleared Gotham General, dispatch had up posted out there on 35th St. I've been on duty for 16 hours, and had probably 6 coffees, So I went down the alley to take a leak, Went over by that dumpster and saw her. Scared the hell out of me".

"Did you see anyone, hear anything?" I asked.

"No just saw her, didn't see anyone else, but I cant say I hung around, called it in and went back to the truck to tell me partner"

"okay" I said "You okay, I know its pretty shocking"

"Oh yeah, Its not my first day" He replied taking a drink of his coffee.

Back in the alley I heard Bullock yelling for Mike. I went over to find Bullock pulling something from the victim's mouth with a pair of tweezers. The crime scene techs stood by taking photos documenting everything.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A playing card" Bullock said "I bet I can guess what card it is too"

"You didn't find one with the first body did you?"

"No, the painting of the wall is new too" Bullock added.

Mike walked over, Detectives Gomez and Browning from Homicide where with him Bullock held up the card showing him before dropping it into a clear plastic evidence bag. The card as suspected was a Joker.

"I think the four of you should head over to Arkham and pay our friend The Joker a visit." Bullock instructed.

I have never been to Arkham Asylum before, its like no other place on earth. The whole place is creepy, from the front gate to its prisoners. It all seemed like something from an old horror movie. I road in the passanger seat as Mike drove up the winding road to the front doors of Arkham.

"You ever been to Arhkam kid?"

"You know I haven't" I replied.

"I know, Just remember it's a different world in there, its okay if you want to wait here"

Walking through the front doors several guards stopped us. They didn't look like any correctional officer id ever seen. But technically they weren't . They wore full tactical gear, Vests, helmets with face shields. On their belts were Taser pistols, and batons. Strapped to ones thigh was a large bottle of riot pepper spray.

"Detectives please put your weapons and everything in your pockets in the lockers" One guard said. Pointing to a set of lockers on the wall. "Everything on you must be locked up, weapons, cuffs, phones, wallets everything" The guard emphasized After locking everything away the guards escorted us to an office where we met with Arkhams security investigators. Like everything in Gotham the office was old, dirty and dark.

"Look" One investigator said "Jokers been locked in his cell since the day The Batman brought him here, he is not allowed to see anyone. The only human contact he has is with the guards, Even the shrinks gave up trying to work with him."

"Is he allowed to send out any mail?" Browning asked

"Of course not" the second investigator said "He cant make phone calls, send mail email, nothing at all"

"You got any guards you think might be dirty" Mike asked "No offense"

"It's been over a year since we had a guard who was crooked" He replied.

"Oh wow a whole year" Mike said

"Right because G.C.P.D is know for its strong moral fiber. You guys want to talk to him or what?" The investigator said with frustration in his voice.

"Yeah, lets get it over with" Gomez said.

The corridors of Arkham were dark. Old florescent lights that appeared to be at least 50 years old hung from the ceiling. At the end of the hall was a large steel door, the guard escorting us key up his radio and spoke into it.

"1215 open on door 3"

About 5 seconds later a loud clicking noise came from the door and it swung open. Passing through the door I started to notice cells. It was a little brighter in this hall but barely. The cells were typical of a jail, barred doors and a small bed inside the cell. Above the doors the prisoners name was painted in white stenciled letters. I recognized a few of the names, but none of their faces. "H, Strange" "J Tetch" "E Nigma" I had read about these guys in the academy but can't say I knew anything about them.

"Mike?" I asked "What determines weather someone is locked up here of blackgate?"

"Blackgate is your run of the mill jail. For you common dealer, murderers and rapists. This place is for the real freaks the ones whose criminal history or abilities are too much for your standard jail cell. The guys in the cells sent shivers up my spine, I felt very uneasy being unarmed. The guards wore more gear than a soldier would into combat, and here I was with nothing. We passed through another large metal door into another hallway with a sign above it that read " Extreme isolation unit" Mounted on the wall were large airtanks with backpack straps on them and mask. They looked like the kind the fire department wore.

"Whats with those air tanks?" I asked

"If an inmate gets out they gas the whole room. The guards have only a few seconds to get to an air mask." Mike explained.

I suddenly realized that this place was no joke. I knew it was the real deal, but I never knew it was this dangerous here. At the very end of the hall was a cell, it had no bars the front was covered in thick glass. The inside was dark and I could not see inside it. As we approached Mike turn to me and whispered.

"No offense kid but let us do the talking, you don't need this in your head".

The guard flipped on the light inside the cell. Instantly the room lit up, it was probably the brightest light inside this whole building. The Joker stood in the center of the room just starring at us. He looked just like the pictured id seen. His skin was bleach white, he wore a grey Arhkam jumpsuit with number written on the left side of the chest. When he saw us a large sinister smile grew on his face. It was a smile like nothing id seen before, the most unnerving smile id ever seem.

"Visitors!" he said in a voice that was equally as creepy as his looks. "Some old friends come to visit, my my its been a long time. Oh and a new face. What is your name young lady?"

He looked right at me. I felt a wave a fear come over me. Even though he was in his cell id never felt scared like this. I've been shot at, stabbed once, been in countless fights and chases but I've never felt this scared of a person. I opened my mouth and started to speak. Trying my best to sound confident.

"Im Detective M…" Mike put it hand up in front of me stopping me from speaking.

"Her names Detective" Mike said, answering for me.

"Aww Micky don't be like that you know how I love making new friends. By the way Mike how is Sarah?"

I suddenly felt even more afraid and I was glad Mike stopped me from telling him my name. Sarah is Mikes wife, How did the Joker know that?

"Enough" Gomez said "Tell us about the girls?"

"Gomez old pal!" He said with an eerie excitement to his voice. "How you been? How that little girl of yours, Gabby right?"

Gomez let out a sigh, almost in an attempt to calm himself. He waited a few seconds almost thinking about his next words.

"The girls, Joker. The ones we keep finding dead, painted up lke you. Tell us which one of your lackeys is responsible. Maybe we can make things more comfortable for you here"

The smile disappeared from The Jokers face. He tone suddenly becoming serious.

"What!?" he said with anger in his voice "What dead girls"

"The ones we keep finding dead painted up like you with their faces cut" Mike said "Don't act like you don't know."

Suddenly his tone changed again, back to his original disturbing happiness.

"Oh no, Mikey I'm sorry but I've got nothing to do with his. This is very disturbing to me actually. We cant have someone going around pretending to be me right?"

"So you are saying you have nothing to do with this?" Gomez asked

"Of course not old pal. Would I lie to you?"

"Well considering you stabbed me once I wouldn't put lying to me past you." Gomez replied

"Oh you cant still be mad about that, that was ages ago. It was all in good fun. Don't take things so serious HAHAHA." He paused for a second "Look Mikey, Gomez buddies, how far back do we go? Surely you can do your old pal Joker a favor. We cant have someone out there making me and my work look bad can we, none of us want that."

"Then tell us who he is!" Mike said with frustration.

"How would I know? Ive been here in this cell for 2 years."

"You've organized things from behind this glass before" Browning said, finally speaking.

"Ah! good old Chris Browning! And here I thought you were mad at me, standing over there all quiet and serious HAHA"

"Don't think for a second that we are buying the idea you've got nothing to do with his" Mike said.

"Aw Michael where's the trust, Why would I paint a girl up like me and kill her? That's not funny at all. What the point of killing someone if its not funny"

"That's it we're done" Mike said turning and walking awake.

"Aww Mikey, Gomez, Chris, Detective Girl don't go so soon, I get so lonely with out my old friends HAHA"

Out in the other hall amongst the other cells I suddenly felt more at lease. I looked down and saw my hand shaking, quickly made a fist stopping it's quivering. The other detectives looked angry and suddenly tired.

"You okay kid?" Mike asked

"Yeah are you? He knows Sarah what the fuck?"

"Yeah he does that to everyone, he learns your family members names and uses it to fuck with you"

On the way out we checked in with the 2 Arkham investigators. They sat at desks cigarettes in the mouths and a pile of butts in ashtrays on their desks.

"We are heading out guys" Gomez said

"Did he tell you anything?"

"He says hes got nothing to do with these murders. You said he gets no communication with the outside right? No mail nothing?"

"For the hundredth time NO!" The investigator answered. "You think we'd let that freak send letters?"

"Does he get any mail?" I asked

"Ha, no one even knows his real name. You think he has family sending him letters? All he gets in fan mail, and we burn that."

"Fan mail?!" I asked with surprise

"Yeah all these freaks have psycho groupies who sent them fan mail."

"And you just burn it?"

"Of course, we don't know what in it. Mail was how The Joker got his toxin in here once, it was coated on the paper" The investigator explained.

"Do you know who sends him the mail?"

"Yeah we have a list of the return addresses"

"I want to see that list" I replied.

The investigator printed out a list for me, there were 52 people on the list who sent in fan mail to the Joker. I was shocked and disgusted, how on earth could someone be a fan of The Joker.

"52 people write him letters" I said looking at the list.

"Well actually 53, there is one guy who write about once a week, but he never writes a return address. He actually sent in a letter today" he said "Pointing to a box of envelopes sealed in plastic.

"Can I have it" I asked.

"There could be anything in it, something dangerous" Mike said from behind me "Why do you want it? What are you leaning toward"

"Anyone who is a fan of The Joker clearly disturbed, what if some fan is trying to be a copy cat" I said to Mike.

"Nah, I don't buy it. Jokers behind this somehow"

"well I still want that letter, Ill have it opened in the lab, safely." I said to the Investigator.

He placed the letter into a plastic bag while wearing rubber gloves, then he sealed it shut with duct tape and slapped a bio hazard sticker on both sides of the bag.

"Sign here for it" He said to me.

"Sign?" I said puzzled.

"Yeah whatever is in there you are now responsible for it."

I signed the form, and began to walk back to the car. Browning and Gomez were already gone. Opening the locker I placed by gun back in its holsters and returned all of my things to their proper place. Unlocking the screen on my phone the screen read " two new texts mom"

"Call me please" The first text read. Followed by "Or don't its fine"

Mike walked over clipping his badge back onto the front of his belt.

"Why do they let him paint his face white in there" I asked Mike.

"Paint?" Mike said "That's the actual color of his skin"

"ugh I wish I didn't know what"

Walking outside I suddenly felt blinded by the sunlight. I had not realized that it was already 11am. Mike and I got into the car and drove back to the Precinct.

As I poured a cup of coffee in the beak room I heard Bullocks voice from the door.

"Hey Rook, where's Mike we found something"

"What did you find?"

"Never mind, just find Mike and meet us upstairs"

I was annoyed he wouldn't tell me, he didn't even care about me, just wanted to tell Mike. I looked around for a few minutes and finally wondered up to the conference room to tell Bullock I couldn't find Mike. Walking into the room everyone sat around the table, including Mike.

"Oh hey Rook, I found him" Bullock said laughing.

I held back my frustration and sat down, suddenly I noticed in the back corner of the room was Commissioner Gordon. Id never met him before, I suddenly sat us straighter and felt a bit self conscious as if I was being judged.

"So check out what we found behind a dumpster at the south end of the alley about 50 yards from the second body" Bullock said holding up an orange plastic pill bottle.

"that could be anyone's?" Detective Buss from Missing Persons said.

"It could" Bullock said " but the name on the bottle. Daniel Vega"

"I knew it" Mike explained

"Yep" Bullock said then reading the bottle "Respiradol 2mg Prescribed to Daniel Vega by a Dr Connolly on august 9th, 30 pills."

"Wait!" I said loudly. "We were at his apartment earlier and I looked at his meds, He's on Respiradol and 2 other meds, they were all filled on August 9th, and he hadn't taken any of them. Now you find a bottle empty on the same date" I explained.

"So what?" Bullock said.

"So what!?" I said with frustration "I looked at his meds when we were at his apartment, I even showed Mike that he wasn't taking them. Then you called us and told us you found the second body. I put the meds on his kitchen table and we went to the crime scene. You really think that in the 15 minutes it took us to get there Vega went back to the scene, got rid of all the meds in the bottle and threw it in the dumpster?"

"Maybe he had 2 bottles he dumped one at the scene and you found the other at his place" Bullock said.

"No that bottles empty, Vega was beyond symptomatic, there is no way hes on his meds"

"Beyond symptomatic?" Bullock said with a chuckle "Mike where did you find this kid? Haha, okay Rook, how do you think the bottle got there?"

"Whoever did this was probably following us, after we left he probably took the bottle and planted it to throw us off" I explained.

"And how would he do that?, what alley was crawling with cops"

"I don't know, maybe he climbed the fire escape down the block went over and the roof and dropped it from the roof down to the dumpster."

"Seriously kid? So you think we are looking for a ninja whos crawling around the roof tops to throw us off"

"I don't know, maybe Look it just doesn't make since. Finger print the bottle I bet you my prints are on it"

"Look, Kat SWATs already on their way to raid Vegas apartment, we are taking him in for this" Mike said to me in a calming voice.

"Okay Rookie, who do you think did it" Bullock said with a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know, but its not Vega. Check this list I have from Arkham, these are all the people sending The Joker fan mail. I think one of these guys might be responsible."

"No way" Bullock said "Vega worked for the joker in the past, and hes a freaking schizo. It fits"

"No it doesn't!" I shouted. "Vega is schizophrenic, The Joker has a long history of getting the mentally ill to work for him. People who aren't in the right state of mind to even know what they are doing for The Joker. And being Schizophrenic doesn't mean someone is violent! It's a horrible disease but it doesn't make someone a murderer!"

Bullock phone rang, he turned and answered he simply said "okay good job" and turned back to the group.

"SWAT just took Vega into custody, they found him ranting and raving about newspapers in his bedroom. And guess what else, They gound 2 other pill bottles filled on the same date as the one we found at the scene. Prescribed by the same doctor."

"Yeah! I bet they are Geodon and Lithium, they probably found them on the kitchen table"

"Yeah they did!" Bullock said

"I bet they are totally full to, You think he took all of the one and none of the other 2?" I said sharply.

"I don't know!" Bullock said "But this guys guilty, and he's psycho."

"This is a Witch Hunt!" I said.

From behind me I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. The whole room fell silent. Then I heard the Commissioners voice.

"Um Detective?" He said with an inflection suggestion he was asking a question.

"McKnight sir" I answered.

"Right, Why don't you step out into the hall for a minute" He suggested

Standing in the hall I felt like an idiot, I sounded like a kid throwing a tantrum in front of the commissioner. I probably just blew any shot I had of staying in the Major Crimes Unit. A few minutes later the group exited the room. A female detective in a blue suit I had never seen before walked over to me, and held out a card.

"The commissioner wants to see you tonight, 10pm downtown head quarters ask for me when you get there."

I looked at the card, It had his name "Detective Snyder" on the back she wrote in blue ink "10pm".

"Am I still on this case?" I asked her

"I guess, see you tonight"

I spent the next 4 hours sleeping on the floor next to my desk. I had an old pillow with next to no stuffing in it. But it was better than putting my head on the floor. Mike asked me if I wanted to help them interrogate Vega, I told them no and I wanted nothing to do with it. He politely told me I my attitude was about to ruin my career. Waking up around 5pm I spent the next few hours looking through the names on the list of fan mail I got at Arkham. Most of the people on the list were women, and most didn't live in Gotham. The addresses on the list were from all over the world. Everywhere from Metropolis, to Australia.

At 9:30 I walked into Police headquarters down town. It was the newest building Gotham PD had. Built on some big donation from Bruce Wayne. The lobby had polished marble floors, with bright overhead lights, and a large memorial on the wall with the names of every G.C.P.D officer who had been killed in the line of duty. At the front desk was a young secretary, she looked to be about 21 at the most.

"Excuse me" I said "I have an appointment with detective Snyder"

"And you are?" she said with an attitude

"Detective McKnight Major Crimes, Precinct 21" I said holding up my Detectives badge.

"Have a seat" she said

I decided to stand, I stood leaning against the wall by the door. For 9:30 at night there were a lot of people in the lobby of headquarters. Being around people like that had always made me nervous. I usually found myself flipping through my phone aimlessly due to the awkwardness. At 9:50 Snyder appeared from the door leading into headquarters.

"You're early" she said.

"Problem?" I asked

"No, but the commissioners day is usually planned to the minute. Follow me"

We walked through the hallways of the building; all the floors were new and shiny. The ceiling tiles all white, nothing looked old or discolored like Precinct 21 did. We started walking up the stairs, we went up flight after flight, passing different sets of pipes and fire department valves pressed into the walls. Finally at the 18th floor I asked.

"Where are we going? Wayne couldn't afford to put an elevator in this place or something"

"There is an elevator, but it doesn't go to the roof" Snyder replied.

"The roof?" I said confused

"The commissioner likes the roof"

"Exactly what kind of detective are you?" I asked

"I'm in charge of the commissioners security" she answered.

On the 24th floor Snyder swung open a large red door. A large sticker plastered to the door read "Fire alarm will sound if opened" But no alarm was heard when it opened.

"This is as far as I go" Snyder said.

Out on the roof I found the commissioner standing in out in an open area, steam came from small vents and pipes that immerged from out of the building. Rain had just started to drizzle down again. Commissioner Gordon flipped his collar up as I approached, I did the same.

"Detective McKnight, Thank you for meeting me."

"Its no problem Sir. But why am I here, I understand my attitude in the meeting might have been a bit out of line."

"Relax, you aren't in trouble. You are here because I think you are the only one on this case who doesn't have their head up their own ass."

"Umm thank you?" I replied.

"Its not a compliment, just an observation of some of your fellow detectives. They are blinded by this Vega guy."

I stood silent just looking at him; I honestly didn't know what to say. The commissioner continued.

"You seem to feel pretty strongly about the schizophrenia subject?"

"My brother, sir. He was diagnosed a few years ago. He's a good kid, and he's fine if he's on him medications I answered. There's a real stigma about people like him that isn't true."

"Im sorry to hear that" He replied, "I agree with you though, the others are on a witch hunt. But they found physical evidence. Until you two can prove it wasn't him we have to keep him in custody."

"Us Two?" I asked confused.

"I want you to meet someone" The said calmly.

From behind the Commissioner I noticed a large shadow appear behind him. All I saw was a large outline of a dark figure. My eyes widened and I placed my hand on the grip on my pistol.

"He's behind me isn't he?" The commissioner said as he grabbed my arm. He had a smile on his face, with a look that suggested I relax. I let go my grip on my pistol and watched as the large dark figure of The Batman immerged from the shadows. I knew he was real, but had never seen him. He wore the black cape and cowl I had always heard about. The cape enveloped his whole body, and his eyes almost glowed through the mask. The commissioner turned and looked at him.

"This is the detective I was telling you about"

I watched as The Batman nodded.

"Detective Mcknight, id like you to meet your new unofficial partner"


End file.
